This invention pertains to paint brushes and is an improvement over my U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,494 which was designed to employ a dome shaped member for preventing paint from collecting in the ferrule. All the discussion therein is incorporated in this application by reference. The dome was a hard plastic member which prevented paint from settling at the base of the bristles after a painting operation. By interposing a dome between the lower ends of the bristles and the ferrule, paint would then settle on the dome more or less as an arc and the same could easily be cleaned or removed by use of a wire implement.
While this brush has been favorably received by the industry, manufacturers have been reluctant to use it because of the high cost involved to make a tool that would penetrate the plastic with sufficient perforations and at the same time to load the perforations with the plurality of fine bristles, In view of this situation and because of a great interest elicited in the dome concept, it was decided that a simpler procedure was required that could achieve the benefits of the dome by changing its arrangement that would enable easier implantation of the bristles.